It happened one night
by Amber Cloud
Summary: Guys, this is NOT a serious story. Just a look into what happens when a writer gets stuck in the house all day due to a Hurricane. Reviews Appreciated.


Visitors that go bump in the night

Legal Disclaimer-I don't own them, I just know some of them, and I like Jesse Kilmartin.

Author's Note-Okay, so, you're going to know a whole lot about me in the next few paragraphs. Yes, this is a bit Mary Sue, but I blame it on writer's block, a humorous thought that ran past my brain at work, and well, I did it in another fandom. This one's for Katknits, Animiga, Laily, goldstranger, gelf, aniki, and everyone else who has been so cool to review me. Just let me know if you like it.

It was the first cool night after the storms had rolled through when Jesse Kilmartin found himself staring at her doorway. It was 3 am, so he knew that she was more than likely asleep, and he really didn't want to disturb her. She needed her sleep, between the change in her work schedule, the lack of sleep from writing every night, the over watching of DVD's, well, she needed the sleep more than she would admit to him in emails.

He smiled as he phased through the door. That was the joy of wandering through a town at 3am; it was rare that people were even awake at this hour.

He walked through the condo with very little light to guide the way. She had a night light, primarily for when friends and family visited so that they could go to the guest bathroom, but since the recent move, the guest room was filled with boxes.

He turned again, headed down the hall and stopped in the dining room. The fan still turned, keeping the room cooler than he expected. She had mentioned to him her problem with heat, but it was surprising to see it in action. He heard her breathing and knew that he was nearer to her bedroom. He walked through the door and could see her figure on the bed.

"Amber?" he asked softly.

"It's a gun, it's pointed at your package and it's loaded, you have 30 seconds to identify yourself," the sound of the gun cocking was making his blood run cold.

"Amber, it's me, Jesse," he said softly, "I'm sorry to wake you."

"Holy crap, it's 3am, what the hell do you want...?" she sat up, clicking the bedside light on, and then gasped in surprise, it was Jesse Kilmartin in the flesh.

"Sorry I woke you up," Jesse smiled, holding out a glass of water, "Peace offering."

Amber sat up, blinking and took the glass of water from him. She stared at him for a second then patted the edge of the bed, inviting him to sit.

"How the, no wait, I know how you got in here, but, why are you here?" she asked, finishing the water and blinking half awake at him, "I mean, welcome."

"Thanks," he laughed, sitting on the edge of the bed, "How are you doing?"

She pulled her glasses from the usual place by her alarm clock. She looked at him, half in shock that he was actually sitting on her bed, and half in "I'm dreaming, I know that I am dreaming" disbelief.

"Let's see," she started to rattle off her life these days, "Storm stress, work stress, health stress..."

"But you are working out," Jesse smiled and pointed to the exercise bag half open, "I know you used it today at the gym."

"That was you?" she laughed, this was a fun dream, "I thought I was hallucinating. Or zoning as I thought about getting some stories done."

"That's why I am here, you need help or you got it?" Jesse stared at her.

Amber thought for a second. This character, one that she had started watching on a mere whim was sitting in front of her, smiling and looking amazing. The good natured part of her wanted to talk to him all night long, the devil in her, well, you can just imagine it, I can't go any further, cause the folks here at would not like it.

"Yeah, I could use the help," she got up out of bed and sat at the computer, Jesse working his way around the bed to look over her shoulder and talk to her as they finished her latest adventures. After a few hours, she was grateful she was off the next day, writing and listening to Jesse's stories were fascinating, but exhausting. Jesse noticed this and shifted back in bed, patting the pillows next to him.

"Come here," he smiled, a bedroom smile if she had ever seen it, "You've earned it."

She turned and crawled back into the bed, cuddling next to him.

"You know, I'm having a hard time believing this dream," she laughed.

"It's still a dream, but dreams can come true," he smiled, "You and all those writers are keeping us alive, and believe me, we all appreciate it."

"You guys do?" Amber asked, getting comfortable and very sleepy.

"Yeah, even Shalimar loved your square off between her and Logan, he's still smarting from it," Jesse's memories were the stories she had yet to write and share with the fans.

She had fallen soundly asleep. Jesse gently placed her back on the pillows, covered her with the homemade quilt and kissed her on the forehead.

"Keep writing, Amber," he whispered, "You are still making us proud."

With that, he turned and headed out of the condo and into the first light of dawn, his mission completed.


End file.
